


Worship

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Church Sex, Creampie, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Corrin drags her new husband Azama to an abandoned Nohrian church to consummate their marriage.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm not writing _The Koto Player_ , I'm writing porn. Who knows what rarepair I'll write for next? Hope y'all enjoy. Loosely inspired by Hozier's "Take Me to Church".

In an abandoned church of the Dusk Dragon, stained glass fragments littering the floor, splintered pews, ragged carpets, two lovers embraced for the first time. Despite the wreckage, Corrin and Azama found a mostly clear spot to consummate something that had been brewing hot for some time now.

Azama thought she looked lovely with the way the moonlight filtered through the stained glass, coloring her skin in a myriad of ways, reds, yellows, greens, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the beautiful woman before him. So he did. He kissed her long and hard, he felt her quivering beneath him, and his hands roamed. Feeling her strong arms, Azama held them down as he kissed her neck, sucking gently on the skin.

“Mmmmph!” Corrin squeaked, trying to hold back her moans.

“Scream louder, my beloved,” Azama said bluntly. “For no one will hear you in this abandoned wreckage of a church!” The group were making way to Castle Krakenburg and despite they could rest in the Astral realm, they chose to rather scout the area they were in, people going on scheduled watches to keep everyone safe. Corrin wanted to go home to her treehouse, but deciding to fuck her new husband in this church was a thought too sinful to refuse, too tempting.

“Azama! Don’t say such embarrassing things...” Corrin muttered as his face roamed lower until he was between her legs, heat radiating from her.

“It’s only embarrassing if you find shame in it, Corrin. Do you find shame in me?” He asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Absolutely not! But… This is the first time...”

“Ah ah, it’s not the _first_ time I’ve gone down on you,” he mischievously said.

“You know what I mean! We’ve just been married…”

“And you wanted to consummate this marriage in an abandoned Nohrian church. What is this, a last ‘hah, gotcha!’ to the Nohrians? A last hurrah? A way of shedding the last of your Nohrian roots by taking in Hoshidan seed?”

Corrin made a face. “That’s...unpleasant.”

“You won’t be thinking that, trust me.” Then he flicked his tongue on her clit.

“Ahhh!” Corrin gasped. “Your tongue is so _sinful_ , Azama.” She felt his chuckle against her thighs. To punish him, she grabbed his hair and tugged. But Azama only hummed in response as he continued to eat her out. There was no punishing the monk, no way to to humiliate him or scold him. He would always find a way to win. He was always the snarky one. Despite being her sister’s retainer, Azama still mouthed off to the red-headed princess, mocking her hair and clothes. Corrin wondered why Hinoka even kept him on. But there must have been something the two shared if Hinoka had confidence in him to keep her safe.

But that was neither here nor there. Corrin was getting the full treatment of cunnilingus, the absolute _best_ , and then suddenly she was spasming in pleasure, Azama getting her to her peak easily.

“Mmm, I do love your face after you’ve climaxed. The perfect little O your mouth makes, the wide eyes… It’s delectable.” Azama sat up but he was relentless, fingering her pussy again. Corrin was too sensitive but she let him because she still found pleasure in it. Plus, she wanted to take this farther. That was the whole point of this thing.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Corrin cried out as Azama flexed two fingers inside her. She squirmed. “Azama, let me rest a moment, _please_ ,” she begged. “Isn’t it your turn anyway?”

“I fear that should you proceed to suck me off, we may be caught before the fun can truly begin, or worse yet, we’ll tire out and not be able to continue. I suggest you hop on.” He retracted his fingers and motioned to his dick, standing straight and proud, ready to fill Corrin’s needy self.

“Only you would say tiring out is worse than being caught,” she laughed. “But you’re right.”

“I’m always right. I picked the right woman after all!” Despite Azama’s humor, Corrin knew he truly loved her, although he showed it in weird ways sometimes. But behind closed doors, or in this case, a broken chapel, he was sweet, a little romantic, and very giving.

Azama sat against the pulpit, the moonlight the only thing illuminating the space, the only way Corrin could see what she was doing. Carefully, she straddled his lap, her hands at his shoulders. He was holding his cock steady.

“Are you ready, Corrin?” he asked her seriously.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” she admitted, and slowly she sank down onto his cock.

It felt like nothing she had ever imagined. Corrin had touched herself a few times, as had Azama, but the feeling of a thick dick inside her made her feel so _full_ , like every space of her was being filled by her husband. This was as close as they could possibly get, physically. His foreskin rubbing against her smooth walls felt absolutely amazing. She wanted more, so she sank as far as she could, until he was all the way in. He sighed contentedly.

“This feels amazing,” he admitted. “You’re so delightfully tight.”

“You-you’re _big_ ,” was all Corrin could manage to say as he began thrusting upward. She had never known another man the way she knew Azama, so she really didn’t know if he was truly that big, but she enjoyed the way he filled her, so she rose up and then sank down again. They found a rhythm after a few clumsy tries, and Corrin’s body was getting warmer and warmer. She swiveled her hips a bit to try and rub her clit against him, and it mostly worked. Azama, somehow omniscient of this desire, used one hand to keep Corrin steady, and the other to rub at her clit. She moaned in appreciation.

There were other new sensations Corrin had never experienced. Sounds and smells, touches and feelings… Losing her virginity was an _experience_.

The sounds their bodies made together, the squelching noises of juices running and bodies interlocking, were a treat to her ear. The smell of sex was sweet, although mostly salty, from the sweat she assumed. She had felt Azama in ways she would only continue to feel him, but the way _she felt_ in her heart…

She was stunned really. Her heart was full of so much love and lust. There was no thought in her mind really. She was living in the present. She was not commander of an army in this moment. He was not a monk. They were husband and wife, making love in a church. And that was all Corrin really wanted, needed. The stress of what had been happening in the real world was nothing right now. The only thing she desired…

...was for her husband to come inside her.

“Ah, Azama, _please_ ,” she whined as she approached her peak. “Please come inside me!”

The monk was speechless at that but he was so lost in the haze of lust that he only could comprehend commands like that. He rubbed a little harder at her clit, and when he saw her eyes widen and her mouth make that shape he loved, and when he felt her walls clamp down like a vice, he knew she had made it. And so, at ease, he reached his own peak. He came hard, filling her, and both lovers collapsed, still connected.

Corrin felt a little dirty having said such a naughty thing, but the feeling of her husband’s seed inside her actually felt rewarding. Was it a stupid choice? Probably. But the war would be ending soon with Castle Krakenburg in sight, so perhaps starting a family wasn’t the worst idea. She’d go back to Hoshido afterwards and raise her and Azama’s child. It was a romantic, sweet, naïve thought, but this was Corrin after all.

Azama wanted to be horrified at what he had done to her, but his wife was so giddy in the moment, that if anything, he was mollified to have pleased her. She had come, he did as well, and that was the way sex was supposed to work.

They disconnected. Corrin felt a little sore, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She had experienced much worse.

“Well, my wife, are you satisfied?” Azama asked, a joke on the tip of his tongue.

She looked around, admiring the remains of Nohrian architecture, with the Hoshidan man at her side. “Yes, very.”

“Then let us return and tell everyone we did it.”

Corrin balked. “Azama! No!”

He laughed heartily. “I’m only kidding, sweetest. They’ll know though. What else were we supposed to do on our wedding night? Play shogi?”

Corrin swatted him on the shoulder in embarrassment.


End file.
